Dancing & Confessions - An Infernal Devices Short
by storiestomakeyousmile
Summary: Takes place after CP. Not romantic except for slight Jessa, mostly revolves around Will telling Sophie about his curse. This short is just something I'd like to think had happened.


This one-shot takes place after CP once Jem Tessa have delivered the news of their engagement. This is not a romantic one-shot, it's about how Will told Sophie about his curse. (I imagine it happened before Cecily walks in)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Dancing and Confessions<strong>

The news of Tessa and Jem's engagement along with Henry and Charlotte's pregnancy announcement had just been delivered. And once the eruption of excitement on everybody's part except for Will's - who Tessa refused to look at unless his eyes were trained else where, but most of the time she could feel them on her - had deflated, Tessa was left with the undeniable feeling of _boredom_.

The dinner had been amazing and all, the food was delicious despite her nervous stomach, however the aftermath was such an anticlimax. In all honesty, she didn't know herself what she expected - maybe a tiny ball, a few dances - but it most definitely was not _this_.

They all sat at the large dining table; Henry and Charlotte were making minimal conversation with each other that Tessa didn't care to concentrate on but guessed it was something to do with their coming baby. Will was scowling at the butter as if it were the reason for his misfortune, Jem refused to get to close to her so not to cause awkwardness and Jessamine was idly picking at the decorative rings on her fingers, irritably sighing every now and then so everyone knew that _she_ wasn't happy, not that she ever was for that matter.

Tessa couldn't help but feel relieved when Sophie walked into the room. She carried a delicate gravy boat in her hands and met Tessa's gaze from where she stood. There was a look of knowing in her lovely brown eyes, and Tessa couldn't shake the felling that perhaps Sophie might just have read her mind. Her next comment confirmed it, and it was only because Sophie was a servant did Tessa seem surprised she'd said it at all.  
>"Well," she said, placing the gravy boat in the centre of the vast dining table and then moving her hands to her hips. "Isn't this a rather boring dinner party?"<p>

The response she received was six surprised faces sent her way - with the exception of Will's tellingly fond smile, a small smile, but a smile all the same - and Tessa couldn't help but guess it wasn't what she was hoping for. She made the mistake of glancing at Will, who was still smiling at Sophie, and had to turn her head away with a sour feeling of knowing he'd never look at her like that, friendship or not.  
>"Sophie!" Charlotte scolded instinctively, but seemed at a loss for words on what else to say, "I. . . "<p>

Will glanced at Charlotte, at Sophie and then back to Charlotte. His eyes wandered her face a bit before he said, "I agree with young Sophie, this "party" is not that of an entertaining one."  
>"And what do you suppose we do instead? Go for a walk in Hyde Park? Take a stroll to one of your favorite pubs? Tch! Please." Jessamine fired somewhat harshly at Will.<br>"Are you implying that you're _not_ bored? Because the sighing you've been doing all night says otherwise." He shot back.  
>"I-"<br>"Exactly." He cut her off with a scowl. She scowled right back. It was like watching two kittens fight, both intending on inflicting wounds but not so deep that they would not heal.

"It would bloody well do the both of you to shut up and listen to me-" Sophie began, but was cut off by Jessie's sharp intake of breath.  
>"<em>Sophie!<em> How dare you-"  
>"Just listen!" Sophie half shouted, flinging herself down into the seat next to Will and placing her elbows on the table in a very unladylike fashion. Will was still smiling at her, even more so than before.<p>

"I like this Sophie. This Sophie should be the Sophie on show all the time." Will said, receiving a half hearted glare from the girl next to him.  
>"Oh sod off and listen," She said. At this point everyone was more interested in this new behavior rather than what she had to say.<br>"You lot want to go to a real party?" She said mischievously, her lovely eyes glowing as they looked from one shocked face to another. Her accent had slipped through, and Tessa was more intrigued than ever.

"Sophie," Charlotte said, clearing her throat, still somewhat stunned. "What ever do you mean?"

The mischief in Sophie's eyes burst into flames as she grinned at Charlotte.

* * *

><p>Sophie's idea of a "real party" remained unknown as Jem, Tessa, Charlotte and Henry trotted along in the carriage. There wasn't enough room for six in one of the carriage's, and Will had made it very clear that he'd rather ride alone with Sophie and Jessamine than with either of the couples. Tessa didn't blame him.<p>

They were silent, anxious to know where Sophie was taking them. Tessa was caught in a trance as she stared at the raindrops trickling down the carriage window and jumped when she felt Jem's hot breath on her neck.

"Where do you think Sophie's taking us? I imagine it's somewhere entertaining." He said thoughtfully.  
>"I imagine it's somewhere dangerous."<br>Jem chuckled softly at her statement, "How so?" he asked.

She turned to him, narrowing her eyes in thought, "I'm not quite sure. Sophie never tells me what she gets up to on her days off and I think not knowing is the reason for my suspicion. However, danger does not come without entertainment, to some extent."  
>He nodded at her, "very true Tessa. Very true indeed."<p>

* * *

><p>They pulled up in front of one of London's least famous mundane pubs. Will gazed through the rainy carriage window at the old tattered lodge, and then sent a raised eyebrow at Sophie. "You brought us to a pub? No disrespect Sophie but I could have done that myself without all the fuss."<p>

She glared at him, "Oh shush, Herondale. You'll find that the mundane pubs are quite different to your downworlder places. They hold dead good parties on Saturdays. It doesn't even matter if anyone's drunk beyond compare, because everyone just laughs and does well to see that they don't get hurt. The mundanes here are of a humble and kind bunch, Will. And I don't want you starting anything unnecessary with them, got it?" Though her tone was hard because she was addressing him, the way she spoke about the pub and the people in it was quite lovely.

"You called me Will." He grinned.  
>A blush appeared on her cheeks, "I- I suppose I did."<br>"I _really_ like this Sophie."  
>She had only a moment or so to question his kindness before he was pestering her about something else. "Sophie?" He asked, genuine curiosity in his tone.<br>"Hm?"  
>"Forgive me for commenting on a lady's attire but, are you about to walk into this pub in your maid's uniform?" he asked, his eyes gliding over her.<br>Her eyes went wide, "By the angel." she whispered, having become so used to the Nephilim's terms, saying the common phrase was like blinking. She looked down at herself, her friends in the pub couldn't know she was a _maid_.  
>"Would you like me to ride back with you? I will if you need it." she heard Will say whole-heartedly, and yet again she was left to question why he was being so kind.<br>"No-no, it's quite alright. We women have tricks up our sleeve you shouldn't care to know about, Mr Heron- Will."  
>He grinned at her.<p>

* * *

><p>After politely asking Will to turn around so she could strip off the tell tale parts that made up her maid's uniform, she was left with a black tea-dress that was brought in slightly at the waist. Which she decided was suitable enough for the evening.<br>"You can turn around now Will, I'm quite finished." She said as she reached up to let her waist length hair down.  
>"You're wearing your hair down?" Will asked, baffled.<br>"It's not as if it's a crime. And I can hardly go in there with my hair up in a bun, they won't recognize me." She scoffed.  
>"They?"<br>"My friend's - the mundanes. And be sure to not have any glamour runes on, none of them have the sight. As far as Nephilim and downworlders go, they might as well not exist in their minds." she said, securing part of her hair up behind her head with a sparkling pin.  
>"Where did you get that?" Will asked, eyeing the glamorous garment.<br>"Nicked it from my old workplace." She grinned at him. He shook his head and let out a breathy laugh. Staring at her a moment. "Go on then, quit staring and open the door."

Will glanced out the window. Seeing Jem, Henry, Charlotte and Tessa already standing waiting for them. His heart hurt more than a little as he gazed at Tessa, elegant in her blue gown as the rain dampened the flowers in her hair. Sod his bad timing.  
>"Will?" Sophie's voice cut through his thoughts, soft and gentle, as if approaching a wounded animal. "Are you alright?"<br>He looked at her concerned face, a face Sophie had never shown to him before, and masked his own. He swiftly opened the carriage door and jumped down to offer a hand to Sophie as well as a wide grin.  
>"Spiffing."<p>

With an unconvinced look, she took his hand and let him pull her down. Once her little maid's boots hit the cobble stone she smoothed down her skirt and secured the glittering pin in her hair. She looked up to only five intrigued, perhaps a little cautious faces.

"Where's Miss Jessamine?" She inquired, one eyebrow arched.  
>"Claimed she's had a headache, nothing out of the ordinary." Will told her.<br>"You can say that again."

"Sophie," Charlotte spoke up, a tedious tone to her voice. "I won't pester you tonight, because this is _your_ friends we're joining, _your_ party we're attending. However when we return to the Institute, I'd like my Sophie back." She said with a warm smile, reaching up her hand to place it on Sophie's arm.  
>She smiled back, gently removing Charlotte's hand from her arm. "Of course, Miss."<p>

* * *

><p>"You look lovely with your hair down." Tessa said to Sophie as they walked through the too old wooden doors of the pub she loved.<p>

Sophie smiled faintly at Tessa in appreciation before scanning her eyes around the pub she so often came to. The main room had a corner bar made of rich oak that was stained with countless glass-shaped marks and scratches. Behind it there were shelves upon shelves of various types of liquor and beer. There were circular tables scattered all over the wooden floor and on the north wall was a mural of three white stallions running through water. Though it seemed a little out of place Sophie took a moment to admire it as she did every time she walked in there.

"This is the "party" you've brought us to? No disrespect Sophie but, it all seems a little underwhelming." Will said, scanning the room with knotted eyebrows.

There were about five people in the main room. A women with greying hair and strained blue eyes sat in the farthest corner, as she always did, picking at the cloth on the table and never quite finishing the beer she always ordered. She had a plush lilac jacket on this evening - it was usually blue - and she also happened to be the only one there Sophie recognized that evening. That didn't matter though.

"Oh, no. This isn't the party. This is just the main room. If you listen," - she gestured for them all to be quiet - "you can hear the music."  
>They all went silent, and Sophie was right. You could hear the faint hum of upbeat music as well as the clatter of feet and voices. "Party's downstairs." Sophie winked.<p>

She led them all around the bar to the top of a wooden set of stairs. The music was much louder here, and circular tables could be seen from where the six of them stood. There were around eight people crowded around the closest table, and when Sophie banged her little maid's boots against the wood three times, they all looked up in unison.

A man in at least his thirties with a chestnut brown beard and a missing tooth smiled brightly at Sophie, "Oi!" He yelled in a croaky voice, "Sophie's 'ere! Now we can get this bunch off their arse's! Come on love, get down 'ere!" He laughed. More and more gathered at the bottom of the stairs and a collective number of "Sophie's here!" began to form.

Sophie was grinning with glee. The kind of grin that made her scar disappear. "Alright you sods get back to dancin' and I'll be down in a minute!" she yelled back with large sweeping hand gestures. The crowd formed at the bottom of the stairs departed with giggles and fond grumbles.  
>"Well, you sure aren't a stranger to this pub." Said Henry, smiling at Sophie.<br>A light blush dusted across Sophie's cheeks as she turned toward her companions. "This bunch are lovely, however a bit foreword. And the fact that you lot look like you've got a stick rammed up your-"  
>"<em>Sophie.<em>" Charlotte warned.  
>She sighed and raised her arms up at her sides. "Just relax, okay? I guarantee you'll be begging me to take you back here after this." She winked and swung around, bounding down the steps two at a time. Charlotte, Henry, Jem, Will and Tessa followed tediously after her.<p>

* * *

><p>The five of them were a bit awkward at first, chatting to some of Sophie's friends. Though soon enough Sophie had them on their feet, dancing away to the charming music that seemed to warm Tessa's bones.<p>

She was dancing with Jem, who was elegant even in the messy dance. She looked at him watching their feet move to the music and couldn't suppress a soft laugh.  
>"What's so funny? Have I missed out on Henry attempting the dosey-doe?" He grinned at her. Indeed Henry was across the shiny wooden dance floor, succeeding only in embarrassing Charlotte.<br>"Not just yet," she giggled. "I think he's still got a couple hours left in him."  
>He moved a wisp of hair out of her face. Angel knew how messy her hair must be in the close proximity of the room. "Are you having fun?" He smiled.<br>She returned his smile, "Quite." She said. "And you?"  
>He dipped his head and kissed her softly. "I don't remember a time in which I've felt so good. Except of course when you said yes."<br>She looked at his pale eyes a moment before she threw her arms around his neck. Bringing their dance to a halt. "I love you." He mumbled against her neck.  
>"I know."<p>

* * *

><p>Will watched the Jem and Tessa embrace with a feeling like bricks being pressed against his vital organs. Each fond word they spoke, each gentle gesture they made was another brick crushing him from the inside and suffocating his being.<p>

He barely heard Sophie's laugh as she was spun from her companion and landed right in front of him. She put her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side, "Now why do you look like someone's spat in your beer?" She said lightly.  
>He looked up at her and narrowed his eyes, "because someone has, Sophie. My life is the beer, and the Angel Raziel has spat in it. So now I'm doomed to live a long and unpleasant life." He said dramatically as he swished his beer around the glass.<br>"You poetic bastard."  
>"I like to think so."<p>

She leaned against the circular table that was in front of him, her dark hair brushing against the surface of it. She looked like she was dying to ask him something. "Might I ask why you're being so kind all of a sudden?" She finally asked.  
>"I'm always kind to you Sophie." He grinned.<br>"If that's what you want to call it."

He stood up then, and held out his hand to her. "I might just tell you if you'd care for a dance."  
>She eyed him then, one eyebrow high on her forehead. "How do I know you are to be trusted?"<br>"Do I not come off as a trustworthy chap?" A slow, sly grin spread across his face, and she took his hand, her eyes darting across his face.

He led them to the middle of the dance floor. Receiving a few envious glares from some of the young men in the pub who took a fancy to Sophie.  
>"Do you know how to dance, Will?" She asked as she watched his slightly clumsy feet.<br>"I've never cared to learn how, it seems easy enough though." He said, also staring at his feet.

She breathed a soft laugh, "Oh, Will. It's easier if you don't look at your feet, don't think about what you're doing, just do it."  
>"I hadn't realised you were such an expert." He said, lifting his face to look at her.<br>"Now will you tell me what's bothering you?" She scanned his face for any indication on what could possibly be bothering him, but found nothing.  
>"Really? So early into the dance?" He grinned as he waltzed them around so his back was to Jem and Tessa.<br>"_Will._"

He wasn't focusing on his feet any more. He was trying to comprehend the best way to tell Sophie about the curse. "Before I explain that, I really must tell you something else first."  
>"Oh Will," She said, a wicked smile stretching across her lips. "You're not going to confess that you're in love with me are you?"<br>He let out a short laugh, "Perhaps I should do that, if it'll grant me your kindness."  
>She hit him lightly on the arm. "Get on with it you sod."<br>"Well I take it that the kindness is out the door and in the gutter." He spun her under his hand and then swept them both around so he was now facing Jem and Tessa. His heart gave an awful pang.

It must have registered on his face for Sophie turned to look at them, her long hair moving like wind. Confusion clouded her features before she cocked an eyebrow up at him. "Is this about Jem and Tessa?" She said, then her lovely brown eyes widened. "Do you love Miss Tessa?" She barely whispered the words.  
>He hesitated, "that's part of it." He said on a sigh, "let me explain everything. No interruptions." He warned.<br>She nodded in agreement and listened intently as Will spilled out his heart to her.

* * *

><p>Sophie didn't know how to react. They had stopped waltzing, and she stared up at him in awe and sorrow and pity and everything nobody wants to be stared at like. Her hands were still on his shoulders, and she restrained herself from embracing him like a child. She thought she had had burdens with her previous employer, but it was nothing like Will's.<p>

For five years he believed not a single soul could ever love him. _Five years_. He had prevented people developing any feelings for him only to find out that it was all for nothing, the curse put on him by that wretched demon was false, and now the girl he loved had been swept away by another. All due to bad timing. Sophie was still struggling to comprehend it all.

When he finished, raw emotion she had never seen in Will was painted all over his face like an awful mask and she barely managed an, "Oh, _Will_."  
>"I don't want pity, Sophie. It happened. It cannot be reversed." He said in a broken, defeated tone.<br>This time she didn't hold back, and she pulled him into her arms before he could refuse. She held onto him as tight as her body could would let her before she felt his arms slowly wrap around her back.  
>"I'm sorry for all the horrible things I've said to you in the past." He said as they pulled back from each other.<br>"Oh Will, don't fret about that! Not after what you've endured. At least _now_ we can be friends." She smiled warmly at him, her eyes full of hope and underlined with sorrow.

He smiled back, and then the large wooden clock at the far end of the room struck twelve. She squawked, "By the Angel! Is it midnight already?" She said, looking back toward Will, who was staring at Jem and Tessa, seated at a table and laughing away idly. The look in his eyes made her stomach burn. She made eyes at Charlotte from across the room that said _we need to leave_. Charlotte nodded her head, and walked toward Jem and Tessa.

She started to follow but Will caught at her arm. She looked back at him, her eyebrows raised. "Sophie, you mustn't tell anyone what I've told you, alright?" His eyes were so large and blue that they were almost pools. Pools of heartbreak.  
>"Alright." She got out. He released her arm.<p>

She made to walk back again but stopped when she didn't hear Will's footsteps behind her. She looked back again, "Aren't you coming?" she asked gently.  
>He shook his head, "I'll catch up."<br>She stared at him a bit too long before she said, "remember, Will. Don't lose hope so easily, these things have a way of fixing themselves. No matter how severe or frustrating."  
>She turned and stalked away before she could see his reaction, before he had the chance to reply. However as she walked, she could feel his contemplative eyes on her. His pools of heartbreak.<p>

She'd never known something to be quite so severe. She prayed to the Angel that Will would be set free of his burdens, that those bleak pools would be replaced by dazzling oceans, and that that heartbreak was replaced with love.

* * *

><p>That's it! So there was a little Jessa but the main focus was on Will and Sophie. I hope you liked it!<p>

Until next time,

- _storystomakeyousmile_


End file.
